


[podfic] A Mice Day

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Caretaking, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Moving In Together, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 06, spoilers for 6.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Standing in the middle of the kitchen, fully on top of one of the chairs they picked up at an antique sale, is David, his hands up by his face, eyes darting around frantically. There’s a box of kitchen utensils spilling its contents over the wood floor at the base of the chair. Sweat drips down his back as Patrick’s breaths come in ragged gasps. His fear that something awful happened has left him with an excess of adrenaline coursing through his body that brings on shakes. He forces himself to grip the door jamb and closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens his eyes again David hasn’t moved more than his eyes.“David, baby, what happened?”David turns wide eyes to Patrick and he releases another sequence of unintelligible squeaks.Patrick forced himself to release his grip on the wall. David is fine. David is fine physically, but still terrified. Patrick takes a step toward him, smile edging up the side of his face. He needs to needle David out of the fear. “You’re going to have to try actual words, now. Unfortunately, my ears can’t make out that frequency.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] A Mice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mice Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521780) by [DoubleL27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27). 



> This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020, for the challenge "Start of Something New." Thank you to TheLordofLaMancha for your extensive advice on adding music and for beta-ing the audio, and to Amanita_Fierce for beta-ing the cover art. 
> 
> And many thanks to DoubleL27 for permission to podfic your story! I leaned into the cuteness of it all. 💖

**Length:** 9:32 

********

****

**Streaming: ******

********

********

  
**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15KqBhb2AiphRW8Z8_Y2myR3XLy2PwYqm)

 **File size:** 6 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro music: excerpt from "The Tale of Two Bad Mice," _Tales of Beatrix Potter_ Royal Ballet film  
> Outro music: excerpt from "The Mouse Waltz," _Tales of Beatrix Potter_ Royal Ballet film
> 
> The cover art features an illustration from _The Tale of Two Bad Mice_ by Beatrix Potter.


End file.
